


On the Hook

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin





	On the Hook

“Is that what you want?” Isabel asked as she and Michael were talking about there being a hypothetical baby while they were in the back kitchen.

Michael looked at her, “what if it is?”

That had not been the answer Isabel was expecting. “Michael, you realize what you’re saying right?” 

He nodded. “I know but would it really be so bad, you and me?”

“I don’t know,” said Isabel, “I mean us together, I’ve never even thought about it, never considered it.”

From her spot Maria had heard enough. She silently walked away.

“Well think about it, Isabel. I wasn’t the only one happy in that dream. I’ve never seen you that happy before either. I saw you with…our…son and it’s like he was the most important thing in the world.”

“No I haven’t been but Michael, we’re still kids ourself, sort of. Could you picture us raising a baby? Together.”

“When you would’ve asked me that question before I would have said ‘no’ but now, yeah I’d like to think I could.”

“Well what happens between you and Maria, me and Alex?”

“I think we would do the responsible thing and end it with the both of them.”

Isabel nodded in agreement knowing he was right and knowing it was something she would have to do.

“Listen,” Michael said as he moved a strand of Isabel’s hair behind her ear, “I just want you to know that whatever is happening I’m not going to let you go through it alone. It’s my baby too so maybe this is the way things are meant to be.”

“Okay,” Isabel said as she felt terrified and let herself be held by Michael.

*****

A couple days later Isabel suddenly felt numb at Max’s news. He had come in to let her and Michael know that the dreams were just dreams that were meant to awaken their biological clocks but that the same methods still applied. There was a part of Isabel, a strong part despite her fears that had hoped her brother had been wrong. It’s not that she wanted to be another statistic, pregnant at seventeen but she had seen how happy she was with that baby and suddenly she wanted that more than anything.

“I have to go,” said Isabel.

“Iz,” Max said as he turned to watch her leave.

“Don’t worry, Max, I got it,” said Michael.

From her spot behind the counter Maria watched as Michael walked after Isabel, a sense of dread filling her that she was losing the one good thing in her life.

“Isabel,” Michael called after her.

“I just feel like being alone right now, Michael.”

“I know you probably think that but I know you don’t.”

Isabel stopped and turned to face him. “You’re off the hook, okay? There’s no baby. We can get back to our lives. I can get back to Alex and you can get back to Maria.”

“I don’t want to get off the hook and I sure as hell don’t want to get back together with Maria. I can’t forget what we had and I don’t want to.”

“What we had happened in those dreams.”

“Yeah and they meant something to me and I know they meant something to you too. If they didn’t you wouldn’t be acting this way.”  
Isabel froze for a second as she considered his words. He was right. Had it been nothing she would have just let it go and been relieved that she wasn’t pregnant but it hadn’t been a relief at all. Now being with Michael outside she was forced to confront what she was really feeling.

“I can’t do this,” she finally said.

“Why not?”

Isabel couldn’t help but think to the same words he had asked inside just moments ago. 

“Iz, if this isn’t what you want then fine I’ll let it go but before you do let me do one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Michael got closer to Isabel and took her face in his hands. 

“This,” he said to her as he placed his lips on hers.

Isabel closed her eyes as she finally gave into it. She had dreamed about him kissing her, true, but now that he was for real it suddenly felt as if her whole world was exploding but in a kind of way that went beyond this world and into the next and she was joyful about it.

Once they released from each other, Isabel was the first to speak up.

“What does this mean, Michael?” Isabel asked after their heavy kiss.

“I think you know what it means,” he replied, “at least I hope you do.”

Without another word Isabel leaned into him, their lips meeting once again. 

From her spot at the doorway Maria watched as Michael kissed her. Tears streamed down her face as she rushed to the back.

“Maria?” Max called out. She ignored him.

Max then got up and went to the door, witnessing the same moment between his sister and best friend.

*****

Later that evening Max knocked on Isabel’s bedroom door. Without waiting he walked in. She was at her desk doing some homework.  
“Can we talk,” Max asked.

“I’m kind of busy.”

Max shut the door causing Isabel to relax and turn to him. Though she usually kept her door closed she was surprised when Max had entered and closed it. Normally whenever they needed to talk seriously or just have some brother and sister time was the only time the door was shut.

“What’s going on between you and Michael,” he asked as he took a seat at the edge of her bed.

Isabel decided it was best to play it off. “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about, Isabel. I saw you two outside of the Crashdown today.”

Isabel turned away. “It’s complicated,” she said to him.

“Then uncomplicate it for me.” Isabel remained silent for a moment. “Come on, Isabel, we’ve always been able to talk.”

“And I can’t talk about this, at least with you. Not with anyone.”

“Can you at least try? I thought when I told you that you weren’t pregnant that you would be happy about it.”

Isabel sighed and turned back to him. “I was, for like a second.”

“But?”

“But I don’t know, okay. You didn’t see those dreams we were having, Max. Michael,” she said smiling at just the mention of his name, “he was so happy and seriously, when is Michael ever happy? I mean I know he says he is sometimes but he isn’t, not really. But in those dreams he was and he wasn’t the only one either. Sure I’ve been happy most of the time but with Michael and with our…son,” she said with another smile, “it’s like suddenly everything just clicked into place, you know,” she said even though he knew he didn’t or couldn’t. “like this whole other world just opened up, a world we never even thought was possible.”

“I don’t get it. You’ve never talked about being a mom, you haven’t even brought it up.”

Isabel nodded, “I know and that’s because I was afraid I would never have a family because of who we are, what we are so I never saw a point in bringing it up. I mean, god, I didn’t even think it was possible but after catching a glimpse of what could be, it changed something inside of me. For the first time I felt hopeful.”

“A family. So is that what you and Michael are now?”

“I don’t know, I guess. I don’t know we’re still trying to figure it out ourselves.”

“You know what this means right? You saw what was in that book. If you’re with Michael that means I’m supposed to be with Tess and I-,”  
Isabel shook her head. “Figures you’d turn this about you.”

“Sorry,” he said to her, “I didn’t mean to. Isabel, are you not just saying all of this because of what was in it?”

“Of course not. I’m not going to let some book determine my future, Max but with Michael, when we kissed it just felt right. So yeah, when you told me I wasn’t pregnant, it’s not that I wanted to be another teen statistic or whatever but I was kind of disappointed because I thought ‘hey here’s my chance to have a baby’ and it might be my only chance.”

Max smiled slightly, “You don’t know that.”

“You’re right I don’t. The only thing I really do know is that I love him and I-,”

Just as quickly as Max’s smile was there it was suddenly gone. “You what?”

Isabel bit her lip and stayed silent. She’d realized what she had just said, something which she hadn’t meant to say out loud.

“You…you love him?” Max asked as he tensed up.

Isabel just shook her head, “like I said, it’s complicated.”

“It doesn’t seem all that complicated to me.”

“So what, would it really be such a bad thing if I did? Michael and I… we have something…something real. It’s like you said, the dreams are just a way to awaken our biological drives so on some level this whole time I must have been attracted to Michael only I never saw it before.”

“Of course it was always there. It seems like it was pre-determined.”

“So what if it was? It’s not like I’m following it or anything.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No. Today after Michael kissed me I chose to kiss him back. It has nothing to do with the book or with destiny or with any of that crap. I actually enjoyed it and I’ve never enjoyed it as much as I did with him. Look Max, I’m not going to apologize for what’s happening between Michael and me because whatever is happening…like I said, I’ve never been as happy as I was with him so if you can’t accept that then fine but it doesn’t change anything.”

“I guess it doesn’t. Can you at least let me sit with this for a while? It’s kind of hard to take this all in.”

“Sure, take all the time you need but Michael and I are together now, at least I think we are and nothing you can tell us will make it go away.”

Max nodded and stood up. He walked to the door. With one final look Isabel had already turned back to her homework ending their lovely conversation.

*****

The next morning Maria grabbed Michael when he walked passed in the hallway and dragged him into the eraser room.

Michael tried to escape but Maria blocked the door.

“You’re not going anywhere,” she said to him. “Not until we talk.”

“I’ve got nothing to say.”

“Sure you don’t so just listen. Is there something going on between you and Isabel?”

Michael tried to move him aside but again she blocked him. “Are you sure about that?”

“What do you want from me?”

“What do I want? I want you to tell me what’s going on. I thought Isabel wasn’t pregnant. I thought things could go back to normal and now all of a sudden you’re making out with her but for real this time?”

“How do you know about that?”

“I saw you two yesterday.”

“I can’t talk about it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m still trying to figure it out okay!”

“Figure it out? Michael we’re supposed to be together, you and me, at least that’s what I figured you wanted but now all of a sudden you want to be with her?”

“Of course I want to be with her. I love Isabel okay? She’s the love of my life I-,”

“The love of your life?”

“Maria, you don’t even know what’s going on.”

“Maybe not but it seems pretty clear to me. Screw you, Guerin,” she said as she turned to leave the eraser room.

*****

“So I take it you’ve been avoiding me,” Alex said to Isabel as she sat in a booth at the Crashdown the following afternoon.  
“I’m not avoiding you,” Isabel said.

“Are you sure about that because I found out you’re not having a baby so I figured you’d come back but you haven’t so I figured there could only be a few reasons.” Alex began counting on his fingers. One, you’re too ashamed to admit it. Two, you want to be with me but felt awkward about it. Three, you want to be with him instead of me.”

“Alex it’s not that simple.”

“Isn’t it? I thought there was something going on between us. I mean isn’t that what you wanted?”

“At first but then-,”

“Then what?”

“Then Michael happened and I can’t just deny how I feel about him.”

“How do you feel about him?”

“I love him, okay, is that what you want me to say? He’s the love of my existence and I can’t just let it go. After what’s happened I don’t want to.”

Alex nodded and gave a soft yet sad smile. “Guess that’s all I needed to know. He’ll hurt you, Isabel. Guys like that always do.”

“You don’t know him like I do. He won’t hurt me.”

“I hope you’re right. If things don’t work out between you two I’m always around.”

Isabel only nodded. She knew Alex would be around, he was loyal that way, but what she wanted most was to be with Michael.

Just as she was thinking about him he walked into the Crashdown and over to her as he walked passed Alex.

“You called things off with him, I’m guessing.”

“You and Maria?”

“Yeah. He do you want to get out of here?”

Isabel smiled, “sure.”

She looked down as he took her hand easily. She then looked at him impressed by his gesture. Neither of them cared if Maria or Liz were watching them from the back of the counter.

When they arrived at their destination Isabel couldn’t help but smile. She was doing that a lot these past couple of days.

“Our spot,” she said as they found their way to a place in the desert that had been in their dreams.

“Well I figured if we’re going to make this thing official between us we might as well do it somewhere that actually means something.”

“Who knew you could be so sentimental.”

Michael shrugged, “so I’m trying something new, so what. I want to be sentimental with you.”

“And the handholding in the Crashdown?”

Michael smiled, “Something new.”

“So what is going on between us here Michael? I mean are we like together now?”

“Well I was kind of hoping that that kiss yesterday made it pretty obvious.”

“Yeah, yeah I guess it did.”

“Hey,” he said as he reached down for her hand, “I want to be with you for real. I don’t care about that whole destiny crap or whatever and so what if it is you know? I’ve never been happy with anyone else before and I’ll let you in on a little secret, I actually kind of liked it.”

“Likewise. What about the baby?”

“Well I guess if and when we’re ready I figure we’ll just know when the time is right but I haven’t given up on that dream have you?”

“No. I want him just as much as you do, Michael. Just not yet. Maybe in like a year or two?”

“I can work with that.”

“But,” she said as she pulled him by his shirt so that he was closer to her. “That doesn’t mean we still can’t fool around.”

“You sure you don’t want to take things slow?”

“Why do you?”

“No, I just figured that you might want to considering how new this is for us.”

“Michael, I appreciate you wanting to look out for me or whatever this is but if we’re going to be together for the foreseeable future and from the looks of things we are, why hold back?”

Michael smiled, “I was kind of thinking the same thing.”

“So then we’re on the same page?”

“Most definitely,” he said as he pulled her in. “Just no baby making.”

“Yeah, not yet.”

“Okay then. One more thing, you know I love you right?”

Isabel smiled, “I love you, too, Michael.”

Without anything more needing to be said then two of them continued blissfully.


End file.
